


For him..

by 22RusssianBear22



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta Needs a Hug (Black Clover), Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Black Clover Week, Character Death, Dark, Doctors & Physicians, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Psychology, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22RusssianBear22/pseuds/22RusssianBear22
Summary: And Asta was just happy about it. He was also led to the caustic phrases of the brunette and shouted to the whole district that he would definitely become the King of Mages.And then…
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover), Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 28





	For him..

**Author's Note:**

> Just read this.. Criticism is accepted in any form... Enjoy your reading..

Magic bloomed and smelled all around. It was everywhere, even from the usual immovable and untouched stones of time, you could feel the mana emanating. It was everywhere and in everyone but one.  
Asta was able to get his way-he became a Mage Knight. And when you think about it, the King of Mages wasn't too far away, just a little more effort, a little stronger, a little better.  
Asta worked hard, trained as hard as he could, took on any task, even if it was terribly difficult. He improved his experience, his skills, his fighting skills. He was about to become one of the most powerful mages that existed in the world, let alone the Clover Kingdom. Even Captain Yami, though he would not admit it out loud, was pleased with his "apprentice" and could rank him among himself in strength and more without remorse. Asta had not only grown physically over the years. He had changed on the inside as well.

Yuno wasn't far behind either.

After the war he was appointed Captain of the Golden Dawn, which was almost a direct shot at the position of Mage King, but the young wizard did not boast about his new position, and trained and considered his named brother as his rival.  
And Asta was only too happy for that. He still fell for the brunet's caustic phrases and shouted to the entire neighborhood that he would surely become King of the Mages.

And then...

It was an ordinary mission. At first glance. Yami kicked them "to work" and vanished into the portal with Finral. Noelle only muttered something in response, while Lakk lit up in anticipation of another mess. Aster just didn't say anything.  
Noelle was beginning to worry when Asta didn't react happily to the upcoming fight, but simply rushed into the fight without saying a word. On the way back, the young mage walked behind everyone else and stared into the ground, and when the girl approached him to ask what was wrong, he simply fell to the ground unconscious.

With the help of water magic, Luck and Noel quickly took Astor to the Chief Doctor of the Clover Kingdom. It was decided not to go to the lair of the Black Bulls so as not to lose time, which was now very important. Owen took Asta in without a word, escorting the pair out of his office. While the boys waited, they were joined by the rest of the Black Bulls and even some of Astu's friends from other squads. Only Yuno was absent.

The doctor came out of the office all pale, tired, and as if he had aged five years. There was no mirth in his face, and his eyes seemed to grow dim.  
– Yami – the man began hoarsely, turning to the captain standing in the dark corner, – will you come with me, please?

There was silence. Even Magna stopped mumbling something to Laku, and instantly shut up. Sukehiro tossed his cigarette aside, stepped a couple of times to stop the smoke completely, and followed the doctor. The door closed loudly behind them both.  
It didn't take Yami long to come out. It had been about an hour or so. Some remained waiting, scattered in different corners of the "waiting room" room, and some asked to be kept in the loop and went about their business. Captain Black Bulls didn't look cheerful either, he was even sadder than Owen who had come out before. Not even his great sly smile could be seen this time.

Noelle immediately jumped up to the Captain, looking him straight in the eye. And Yami understood her question without words, but..

...still couldn't answer it...

Aster was dying. Slowly, painfully, violently, but dying. And it wasn't some curse, sickness, complicated cold, etc., but he was dying of his own antimagic.  
When a man has even a drop of mana, he can control any of the elements and thereby conjure. Aster didn't have that, because he had no magic, but he was the only one who had anti-magic, which had been, you might say, his salvation before. Before that war.  
One of the spells had awakened a disease in him that could have been cured by simple magic, but Asta himself had mastered anti-magic and because his power had multiplied, other magic now did not work on him, so even this disease could not be cured by anything now.

Asta was dying, enduring the pain, but still smiling. He trained every day, ran, played with the boys in town, went on missions, even light ones, ate and tried his best to show that nothing had changed, but everyone around him knew that it had, and now forever.  
The first clear signs of illness began to show a month after his visit to Owen. Asta began to cough. Blood. Dark maroon, almost black blood. He ate every other meal, literally forced himself to go into the woods and exercise, and his green eyes looked tired all the time, but even with all that, a smile shone on his thinning face.

Noelle smiled during the day, tried to help, support, also tried to pretend that everything was okay, that nothing was wrong, but at night she cried. At first she tried to find any clue in books about diseases, history, magic in general, any information that could help Aster, even got into the secret archive, which only the King of Mages had access to, but she couldn't find anything.

Aster continued to die. Even the always cheerful Charmy ran into the room crying when the young mage refused her food because he could hardly eat anymore.  
Four months later, Aster could not lift his sword. He had grown so thin and weak that all his clothes, which had fit like a piece of cloth, hung like hangers, and when he touched them you could feel the bones protruding through his thin skin.

Noelle cheered Asta on as best she could, but there was something else that bothered her. She had never once seen Yuno.

Leopold had been dropping in on the Bulls more and more often, sometimes bringing his older brother with him. Klaus and Mimosa, too, had practically made a home in the abode of Clover Kingdom's most naughty troop. And they were all smiling and "trying" to pretend everything was okay. And Aster smiled back at them. And then, one day, Noelle saw that there was only half of Aster's grimoire left, and the strength to pretend that "everything was all right" was gone.

The girl had never cried so loudly and bitterly. By all rules, she was supposed to be a support for Asta, to calm him down, and it turned out that the young magician sat and with a sad smile stroked sobbing Silva on the head. He understood everything, and so he kept smiling.

Yami went to Owen many times, but in vain. The doctor could never find anything. He was powerless here, as was everyone else, all the while trying to find even a shred of hope for the young mage's salvation. Even the King of Mages had a hand in it, but in the end it was all in vain.

And one day Aster couldn't get out of bed, and there was less than half of the grimoire left.  
Yuno came in the night. Quietly he flew in through the window, leaving the too-loud fake behind the glass. He knew Asta's room because he had been here before, and more than once, even before the young antimage's illness.

Even before all this...

Asta knew he was coming, and he held on as best he could. He didn't want to die, and if at first he still tried to be optimistic and hopeful, then...he just accepted things as they were.  
Yuno had seen Aster cry once in his life. And now there was a second.

Yuno saw the grimoire disintegrate, turning into weightless dust flying in the wind...

Yuno heard the stranger's heart slowly stop beating...

Yuno saw green eyes that looked at him frightened...

Yuno felt a progressively cold, thin hand in his palms...

Yuno felt cold, dry lips on his own...

Yuno felt the moisture on his cheek...

Unspoken words were on his tongue, but he didn't need them. Aster understood it all, for he had known it for a long time...

Yuno sat in the room until dawn, never letting go of the other man's hand, clutching it tightly with his own. He sat silently by the bed and wept until the sun's rays touched his face.

He would become the Greatest King of Mages. For the Kingdom, for the people, for his friends, for himself, and for Aster.


End file.
